


Hamilton One Shots

by Undauntedlily



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Car Accidents, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Drawing, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Hospitalization, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Pillow Talk, Pride, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Scars, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sweet, War, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undauntedlily/pseuds/Undauntedlily
Summary: A compilation of Hamilton oneshots





	1. One sided Lams: Getting Lost Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This one has some hopelessness and references to violence and alcoholism in it, so be careful.  
> This was based off of the prompt: Getting lost somewhere

Laurens looked over to his partner in crime, his main man, his best friend, his what-could-be-but-never-will-be, and he could only feel… well, a mixture. That’s always been the way it was with Alex. Everything was complicated, but…  _ he _ was the one complicating it. If he had just accepted… but he couldn’t. It was like telling Icarus to not stretch for the sun, to tell the pigeons in New York not to eat bread, to will death to stop existing… along with taxes. He smirked at the last joke in his head, before glancing over to the aforementioned man

There he was, studying the map like it held the key to their survival… and maybe it did. They didn’t have any reception in this god damned forest, and neither were particularly careful about keeping track of where they were. They had just wanted to explore the forest, they didn’t expect to go that far in, and at this point they couldn’t tell what was a trail, and if they were on one, which way would lead back to civilization. 

But he wasn’t particularly scared. He’d never held that same hunger and passion for life that Alex had. He… he just had less to lose. That didn’t mean he hated life. He just never found much promise in it. They say love is one of the greatest joys in life, right? But with all the news about gays getting beaten, tortured, killed, and their marriages being treated like dirt… he lost hope. He lost faith in the concept that he could grow old and have a stable life and a family and smile at the end of the day. He didn’t believe a future like that even had a place in this world, or at least not for him. And if it wasn’t the world around him, it would be his own lack of romantic ability.

Who was he kidding? He couldn’t get a decent guy to stay for his life. If he even got a guy in the first place. So he had a world against him and a lack of ability and he’d never find love. Except for… the bottom of a beer bottle. No, whisky. Whisky was always his favorite. It had an old taste to it, it was cultured and refined and it was tough. All things that he wished he were sometimes. All things that he looked up to. It was befitting. 

But he knew it was going to kill him. The rate he was going, he’d burn out fast. He wondered if Alex knew that. The way he looked at him sometimes… he thought he did. But neither had confronted it yet. He wouldn’t mind if they never did. Alex didn’t love him anyways, he couldn’t provide the meaning he so desperately needed… and if that’s the case, he may as well burn with the whisky in the back of his throat. What was that phrase? Better to burn than to fade away?

Way to bring back his edgy middle school self. He cringed, and Alex noticed finally.

“You okay?” The other asked, but it wasn’t Laurens he should be worried about. 

“I’m fine… how are you holding up?” He asked, almost tenderly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You figuring it out?”

“I’m trying… I really don’t want to camp the night.”

“We’ll be okay, Alex. If anyone’s coming out of this forest alive, it’s you.”

He scoffed, but a smile curled on his lips. “Thanks, John… We’re such dumbasses.” He laughed.

“I know,” John smirked.

“It’s getting dark,” Alex looked up at the sky.

“I know,” John nodded. “Maybe we should turn our flashlights on.”

“Alright,” Alex agreed. They did so, turning on the lights and walking along the path for awhile. 

“It’s really getting dark… do you think we’ll get stuck out here?” John asked, looking over. He reached out, gently putting a hand on Alexander’s back.

“We’ll be fine,” Alex said tensely, and he knew he was worried in a way Laurens just could never summon himself to be.

Suddenly a new flashlight basked the road ahead of them in a more natural light, and a stronger one. 

“Wait!” A voice called, worry clear.

They both jumped, turning around, and Laurens was met with a hunk of a man, well built, strong, older, dark, handsome, and, clearly prepared for camping. 

“You two- I saw you earlier,” the man panted. “Y’all’re still out here? Y’all’re clearly not prepared, so I thought I’d check on y’all.”

He was Southern, and he reminded Laurens of home in a way. 

“Oh, uh,” Alex’s cheeks grew warm as he took charge in explaining. Laurens just enjoyed the view of the man, appreciating him with his eyes.

So he wouldn’t die today. Well, then he may as well get a good look at his savior. He wasn’t going to passing up jerk off material anyways.


	2. Multiple Ships: Pet Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are just little small stories. Here are all the male ships that will be used in this book (or at least all that I'm planning on for now).  
> Based on the prompt: Pet Names

“Bonjour, mon petit chou,” Lafayette smirked, wrapping his arms around his hunky Irishman from behind and blowing in his ear teasingly.

The man in question shuddered, his cheeks warming as a grin spread across his face. “Hello to you too, my love,” he said coyly, pulling him closer via his arms before he pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. He gave it a little nuzzle. “I missed you.”

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Welcome home, hon,” James gave a half smile, looking over to Jefferson from his desk. He’d been sent home early for sickness again, and he couldn’t deny that it made sense to quarantine him than have him spread the illness around.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Thomas smirked, going over. “That doesn’t look like bedrest,” he scolded, scooping the frail man into his arms.

“I don’t remember agreeing on bedrest,” James protested, looking at him with a little smirk.

“An’ how do you think yer gonna get any better if you don’t relax, boo?” Thomas criticized, kissing James’ cheeks as he brought him to bed.

“I need to get work done sometimes,” James said, but he was smiling. He cupped Thomas’s face, the other slowing to a stop as the sick man pulled the other into a kiss. 

If James only kissed his partner when he wasn’t sick, he’d hardly kiss him at all anyways.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey there, babe,” Alex walked in, setting his briefcase on the kitchen counter, a habit that drove Aaron up the wall, but the man was not one to stall like Aaron, and so not even a second later his lips were on his own in a gentle peck.

Aaron gave him a quick kiss, pressing a hand on his chest before pulling away and rolling his eyes. “You gotta stop doing that,” he told the other, looking at the briefcase.

“Pfft, this still? It doesn’t even matter! Like  _ why _ can’t it be on the kitchen counter?”

“Because it belongs in your office, and if you don’t put it there right away then it’ll get in the way when one of us tries to cook and you know I hate seeing your work stuff at home. You work too much, baby,” Aaron said, and his argument was practically recitation. 

Alex sighed, rolling his eyes. “Fine then,  _ as you wish _ .” He headed to go complete his task.

“And stop quoting  _ The Princess Bride _ !”

“No can do, babe!” Alex grinned mischievously.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Hey, dear, can you grab me that?” George asked, pointing to the wrench on the counter. It was just out of his reach, and very conveniently within John’s. He’d insisted upon trying to fix the sink himself.

John nearly rolled his eyes. He wanted to just hand him a phone, but… something about being called dear still made him blush. “Hon, can you just give up? We can just call the plumbing guys,” He pleaded, his hand resting on the wrench.

“This’d be cheaper,” George insisted. “And I fixed some stuff like this before,” he added, trying to boost his credibility. Hon. He loved when John used that, although he didn’t mind being called sexy or… well… any of the  _ other _ pet names John liked to assign to him.

“Babe,” John whined. “What if you wreck it worse?”

“I won’t,” George insisted, looking at him determinedly. 

John sighed. “Fine.” He passed the wrench over.

George grinned. “Thank you, darlin’.” 

John shook his head, leaving the room to give his love some space. About two hours later he heard George’s victory cry. 

He couldn’t help but grin, shaking his head. Well… he did it. He was right, and he did it and maybe he needed a kiss or two to celebrate that. John went to go fulfill that.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“Sweetheart, it’ll be okay,” Charles insisted, approaching to try to pull his lover out of the panic he’d driven himself into.

“What if it’s  _ not _ though?” Samuel asked, and now he was pacing again. 

“Honey,” Charles stepped in front of him, gently wrapping his hands around Samuel’s biceps to stop his pacing. “It’ll be fine. I know you’re nervous, but your parents are in a pro-gay church and they didn’t leave when they changed. Besides, if worse comes to worse, I’m your best friend,” he said, squeezing his biceps.

Samuel frowned, his brow furrowed as he looked at him. “I’m so scared though. What if they disown me?”

“Then they don’t deserve you, and my family will adopt you and I’ll be here for you and your friends will be here for you. This is a part of you, isn’t it?”

Samuel locked eyes with Charles as he spoke, searching them for truth and genuineness, of which he was flooded with. Charles was trustworthy as ever.

“Alright then,” he sighed. “Thank you, honey.” He pulled Charles into a gentle hug. “I love you, so much.”

Charles’ cheeks flared, and he grinned. “I love you,” he kissed Samuel’s cheek, his admiration shining through.


	3. Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr: Patching Each Other Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Patching Each Other Up

Aaron’s chest heaved as he took cover, his life flashing before his eyes. That was close. Too close for comfort. He closed his eyes tight for a moment, taking a breath before they flashed open. He had to get through this. What mattered just then is that he  _ didn’t _ die. So if he didn’t die then he  _ wouldn’t _ die. He had to get back out onto the field. He quickly reloaded his gun, charging out into the chaos.

Twilight had bathed the world in near darkness when they stopped. They could barely see as they trekked back to camp, and he was helping to carry another man back to the nursing station. He himself had sustained a few good injuries, but nothing that needed the nurses. He figured he’d be patching himself up tonight, then, once all of the affairs were in order. 

They got back to camp at dark, though luckily the glow of candlelights basked it in a dim light, allowing for some visibility. He dropped the man off at the tent, unsure about his future, but he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t see him the next day. That wasn’t his problem though. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to start. He looked behind him quickly, and the fact that they were safe inside camp was probably the only reason Alex lived through that deed. 

“Hey,” the Nevisian greeted, and Aaron nodded his own greeting. Alex shifted awkwardly. “I’m pretty sure I got hit in the back, I was wondering if you could help me?”

Aaron nodded.

Alex sighed in relief. “Thanks… and, I see your wrist is bleeding. I’ll help you with that.”

“Thanks,” Aaron nodded. 

Alex quickly took the lead, of course taking a detour to grab a few drinks before he brought him to a secluded place within the camp. He knew Aaron liked to stay to the sides, and, seeing what had happened before when… Alex gulped. Well, when  _ that _ happened, staying to the sides would only be more beneficial. He started a fire, passing Aaron a drink.

“Drink,” he urged as he coaxed the fire into life. Once he deemed it stable enough he looked up, grabbing his own drink. The man in front of him… was attractive to say the least, but that wasn’t the only thing that had Alexander coming back. See, he’d always been a curious man, and Aaron Burr was possibly one of the greatest mysteries to mankind.

But here he sat, sipping away at his drink and staring at the fire, seeming to process what had happened earlier. Alex watched for awhile, before setting aside his drink. “We oughta patch these up,” he said.

Aaron started again, before looking up. “Oh. Okay,” he nodded, moving over beside Alexander. The immigrant slipped off his shirt, allowing for more access to the wound.

Aaron studied the back for a moment. It was muscular, something that shouldn’t be a surprise by now. The man in front of him had broad shoulders, held prideful with a youthful life and ego… although perhaps the ego was Alexander’s own and not that of a teenager’s. He smirked to himself, before his eyes travelled to the wound. 

It wasn’t a small wound, but it wasn’t deep either. It looked like he had gotten nicked, although some flesh was torn off, a good chunk laying there. The blood there was thick now, and Aaron covered the wound with bandages, applying pressure for a few minutes before he changed the bandages and taped him up.

“Am I done?” Alexander asked. 

“Yup,” Aaron replied.

The immigrant nodded, turning around again. “Your hand?” He requested.

Aaron offered it, and Alex’s calloused hand took his own. Both were rough from the hard labor and the war. He flipped the hand so the side that was bleeding was facing him, pulling up Aaron’s sleeve to inspect it. A small stream of blood trickled down. Again, there was a bit of flesh taken out, but it was nothing substantial, and was much smaller than Alex’s own wounds. 

Alex wiped off the blood, applying pressure with a thin cloth before he bandaged Aaron’s wound and taped him up. Other than that they mainly sported small nicks, although they each also had a few more wounds that they took care of. 

Once finished, they sat by the fire, going back to their drinks.

“...You okay?” Alexander asked, glancing over.

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked, grimacing.

“I saw what happened today.”

Aaron closed up. “We all go through it sometimes.”

“Not all of us…” But now wasn’t the time for that. Alex shook his head. Stupid! “Either way, it’s still a scary thing… are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Aaron said, taking a swig of his liquor.

Alex sighed. “If you insist… but if you ever wanted to talk.” He’d love to hear Aaron talk more anyways. He craved the day when he could hear more than a few non-commital words come from the man’s mouth. He craved the day when he could learn his opinions, he craved\\... he craved getting to know Burr.

Aaron looked over to him, a bit surprised. “...I’ll consider it,” he said vaguely, still unsure as to how much he trusted Alexander.

The Nevisian nodded, taking another swig of liquor.


	4. Hercules x Gilbert: Hospital Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! The prompt was hospital visits (noticing a trend? ;))  
> This has mentions of a car crash and I did it quickly past midnight so it is what it is.

Hercules paced the floor, his heart beating fast. The world around him was a blur of movement and noise and light but all he could think about was Gilbert. Head on car collision, and he was in the E.R. and Hercules just had to wait out here and see if he lived or died, powerless. He wanted to vomit and cry and curse the world, but instead… he paced. He paced and he worried and he thought. He thought about Gilbert, specifically, the good times and the bad.

It was 12 hours before he could visit him, and the man wasn’t even conscious for it. That didn’t matter. Hercules sat beside him, watching him, holding his hands as he cursed the world that could do this to the best person in it. He kissed Gilbert’s hand gently, watching him.

It took 6 hours until Gilbert woke up, and Hercules only knew because the hand he held moved from beneath him. He nearly missed it. But he didn’t. He looked at his lover, his eyes wide, and he had to hold himself back from smothering him as his eyes teared up.

“I love you. I was so scared, Gilbert. I love you so much.” He peppered a few kisses to his cheeks, the Frenchman weakly smiling, an amused scoff leaving his lips. He was still tired. And in a lot of pain, but despite that… it was nice to wake up to this. He gently gave Hercules a kiss. 

Gilbert sent him home to sleep on the second day, something that Hercules had argued, but eventually conceded because Gilbert didn’t have the energy to argue. Besides, he said it would be fine. And he could visit all day tomorrow, but Hercules needed more sleep.

Being separated didn’t really help, though. His night was restless, and the second he saw Gilbert again he grew clingy, holding his hand, giving him kisses, just attending for him.

...Trying to make up for not being able to save him, protect him from this, help in this. Trying to make up for being powerless.

Gilbert remained affectionate, though occasionally he sent Hercules off on tasks to have a few moments. It was nice being doted on, but he was beginning to grow restless.  
Unfortunately, recovery wasn’t quick. Over the next few months he grew increasingly frustrated at what he couldn’t do, but Hercules was quick to support and soothe him as best as he could. Gilbert was still disgruntled in the end, but it was nice to have the support, and he knew Hercules was really everything he thought he would be. And he was committed too, even in the hard times.

In fact, sometimes both of them wondered, as awful as it was, if the car crash made them better. Hercules certainly thought it opened his eyes to appreciating Gilbert while he was here even more, and Gilbert found himself more secure in their relationship as well as more admiring of Hercules and everything he did and was willing to do for him. 

When Gilbert was fully healed, a lot had changed, but it was a change that Gilbert wouldn’t give up for the world (even though Hercules still maintained that he’d rather have not seen Gilbert like that).


	5. Alexander Hamilton/Aaron Burr: Sleeping in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleeping in
> 
> Going out of order and it's short, but I thought I'd post.

Alex’s alarm went off, but he’d worked himself into an oblivion. He sleepily decided that he didn’t want to wake up, and leaned over Aaron, hitting snooze. 

Aaron shifted as his boyfriend leaned over him, some of his weight pressing down onto him, but it was removed just as quickly as it came. Alex’s arm snaked over Aaron’s waist as he nuzzled his neck, taking a breath against it before his body fully relaxed again, which left Aaron with a slight smile on his face.

They relaxed with each other, resting far past their usual rising time. Aaron’s mind was left in too much of a haze to realize the problem, and Alex had already decided, so it was around 11 when they finally awoke from their haze.

Aaron himself woke to the Nevisian’s eyes watching him, a soft smile on his face. The man in question was rubbing his back soothingly, something that made Aaron sigh and want to close his eyes again to retreat back to the rest. But he knew he shouldn’t, so he stared back dumbly, completely calm. 

Alex watched him as well, continuing his motion. This was nice, just to lay with Aaron and stare into the other’s eyes. He could see how drowsy and lost the other was, but it was a sort of sated lost, and Alex didn’t want to be the one to tug him back to reality.

So the two just sat there for another hour, Aaron eventually scooting closer to Alex for cuddles, his head and hand resting on Alex’s chest, the hand rubbing it in lazy circles as Alex gave Aaron a little squeeze around his shoulders.

He loved this man so much, and Aaron loved him too, he knew it. A grin spread across his face, his contentment clear. He was a lovesick fool making bad decisions, but he couldn’t regret it, so he held his love.

The only problem came when Aaron found out how late it was, but Alex still maintained it was worth it, even if that assertion was in his head.


	6. Jefferson x Madison: One of them gets sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of them gets sick

“James,” Thomas sighed as soon as he stepped in the door. He closed it behind him, an afterthought as he approached his boyfriend. “You can’t be doing this when you’re sick.”

“I’m always sick anyways,” James protested, cringing in on himself protectively as he continued to try to write, but his pen stalled against the paper.

It probably wasn’t a bad thing, in two seconds Jefferson’s arms were wrapped around him and the back of the chair, holding him like a vice as he nuzzled his neck. “I know, I know, but you need more rest.”

James smiled a little bit, his arms folding in on themselves to hold Thomas’ against him. “I’m fine, hon, besides, I need to work some time.”

“Not when you’re sick,” Jefferson shook his head. They had enough money. They both came from wealthy families, and they both held lucrative jobs, though Thomas still wished James would quit for his health.

“I want to work, though.” James said, his voice holding that bit of passion, though subdued, that shone like a beacon. It drew Thomas in, entranced him, and he loved him for it. He loved when James’ eyes lit up or they shared ideas and they built on each others’ and… James was so smart. 

He supposed he knew in his head already that that shouldn’t be locked away. If he wants to share his ideas, well, they’re brilliant. But Thomas just worried about him. He didn’t want the other to work himself into a waste. He didn’t want those visions, those conversations, those ideas, to end. He wanted to collaborate until the end of time.

Thomas gave James a kiss on the cheek. “I love you, you know that?” He said finally.

James’ cheeks warmed, and he grinned, pressing a kiss to Thomas’ cheek. “I love you too, and you’d better know that by now,” he teased, wanting to lighten the seriousness that overtook Thomas. After work he should get to relax. 

“I do know that,” Thomas said smartly, a grin on his face. He let James go, easily turning his chair around, to which James just set down his pencil with a sigh and a grin.

Thomas looked in his eyes. “I missed you at work,” he said finally.

“I missed you too. That’s why you should let me come in,” James teased, poking his shoulder pointedly.

“And have you get sicker?” Thomas chuckled.

“I’ve always survived them. It’s a fact of my life,” James protested.

Thomas brushed their noses together, before giving him a little kiss. “I know, but this was a bad day, even for you. You could hardly get up this morning.”

“You shoulda shaken me,” James chuckled. “And what, I’m too sick to go to work but you can kiss me?”

Thomas laughed. “Yes? And you know I’d never do that when you’re sick. If you’re that tired, you should just rest. No one will get mad at you.”

“Hon, I can’t be babied for this. I need to work my job like the rest of the people.”

“James,” Thomas took a breath, taking his hands. “You know they hired you knowing that you were sickly. And you get your work done at home, but if you’re sick, just let yourself be sick. Focus on you before work. I’d rather have you be healthy than helpful to just work.” Thomas locked eyes, before kissing his hand.

James watched him for a few seconds, melting a little bit. He pulled Thomas closer, gently cupping his face before giving him another kiss. That was sweet. “I’ll be more careful. I just don’t want to get bogged down my whole life for this,” James explained.

“I understand,” Thomas nuzzled him, pressing kisses to his cheeks. “But you think better when you’re well, and I don’t want to have to bring you into the hospital for any reason,” Thomas said.

James smiled. “I’ll make sure I don’t get  _ that _ sick, then.”

“You’d better not.”

“I won’t,” James chuckled.

“Promise?” Thomas looked in his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll do my best, everything in my power,” James clarified.

Thomas grinned. “Seal it with a kiss,” he said lightly, the mood clearing up as his smile shone sunshine into James’ heart.

James leaned forward with his own smile, sealing the deal.


	7. John Laurens/George Washington: Pillow Talk (Why?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pillow Talk  
> This is a little angsty, but I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless!

“John, why are you so reckless on the battlefield? At this rate you’ll get hurt,” George asked one night, watching the other hazily as he floated between reality and dream land, his mind free and daring to ask such things.

John curled in on himself a little. He hadn’t expected the question, although their pillow talk was not just meaningless fluff and compliments. They’d talked about deep things, dark things, their fears, their aspirations. But this… this hit something different inside him.

“Why is the world so cruel?” He countered softly, curling in on himself.

“What do you mean?” George asked, his hand reaching out to gently cup John’s face, his thumb running over the other’s freckled skin.

John let a half smile slip at the show of affection before he looked at George. He paused, scanning his eyes, unsure of his own vulnerability in the words he would speak. George had been there for him, though, and he seemed to genuinely care. He wanted to relinquish the information, at least, if George wanted it he did. “I… I can’t exist. Not truly,” he said finally, his heart tense.

George stared at him, considering the information before furrowing his brow. “What do you mean?” He asked, his thumb petting John’s cheek as he stared into the other’s magnificent eyes.

“No matter what I do, George, I have only found myself to be gay. I have tried looking at women, punishing myself, chastity, just anything to stop it, because the world doesn’t want gay people like me. But, I can’t stop. So no matter what I’ll always have to lead a life where I’m hiding… and I don’t know if I can do that. I don’t know if it’s even worth doing. So why not die for a valiant cause? Fight as long as I can and as hard as I can and when I get shot I’ll have done everything I could for this revolution and slavery,” John answered softly, his eyes gaining a sort of somberness a man in his twenties should have never known.

George’s heart ached to hear that. He shifted closer, wrapping an arm around him. “You know I’m always being honest when I tell you that living is harder than dying, John.”

John nodded, pressed up against George’s chest.

“But that doesn’t mean that it’s not worth it. Imagine if you were dead. You would never be here, you would’ve never met those turtles you’ve come to love, and you would’ve never given those slaves even a chance of freedom,” George said, rubbing John’s chest.

John sighed at the rubbing, staring at him dully as he tried to let it sink in. “I want to be able to be my true self though,” he said finally, trying to hide the hurt inside. He didn’t succeed in doing so.

George watched him for a second before gently kissing his head. “John, I know you do, and I can’t change the world like that. It’s not ready, but what I can offer you is that you can be yourself whenever you’re around me-”

John snickered, the shit eating grin pausing George’s sweet statement. “No shit? Are you sure about that, George?” He looked the man in front of him up and down before shooting him a wink.

George laughed at that, pulling John closer. “I suppose that’s obvious,” he kissed the crook of John’s neck. “But beyond that, I want you to know you can talk to me about it any time. However you’re feeling. Just…” His voice turned serious, before he looked to John with the earnesty of a beggar. “Please, stay alive,” he said, continuing his search.

John hesitated, looking at George. “You know I can’t guarantee that.”

“I’d move you anywhere, somewhere more safe, you could work closer to me,” George said quickly.

John looked at him, melting. He hugged George. “I… I don’t know if I want that. I don’t want us to get found out.”

George pet his head, thinking in distress. “I can move you somewhere safer,” he insisted.

John looked at him. “Listen, I need to stay down there with my troops, but… I’ll try to stay alive for you. I’ll be more careful,” he promised.

George searched his soul again before he slowly nodded.  _ “Please  _ be careful,” he repeated.

John nodded, a yawn creeping out of his face. “That was too serious,” he said gently, pulling the blanket around them as he cuddled closer to George. “I want to talk about how comfortable you are,” he grinned.

George laughed at that, giving John a kiss on his head. “Oh?” He smiled, talking with the South Carolinian until they both dozed off.


	8. Samuel x Charles: Buying Flowers for the Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Buying Flowers for the Other  
> Just fyi for this one it's a modern au where Samuel was worried over being attracted to men so he got himself a wife and had a kid. It didn't work out, and eventually Charles asked him out for a date. Finding the man charming and that the church was changing, he reluctantly accepted, deciding to give this life a tentative chance.

Charles practically trembled as he knocked on the door, holding the flowers he got for their first date. Samuel was beautiful, intoxicating, and just… he held a purity about him that he found enticing. His kid was adorable as well, speaking of… he pulled out the small bear from his pocket.

He could hear the shuffling behind the door, and the pitter patter of feet rushing forwards. The door opened and he was met with the man he’d been seeking after. Looking down he found Tobias, Samuel’s son, at his legs.

“Oh,” Samuel gasped, seeing the display.

Charles grinned wide, feeling accomplished. He felt like he impressed him. 

“Here,” he gave Samuel the flowers, kissing his cheek, before he kneeled down to give Tobias the bear. “In case you miss your dad,” he patted the kid’s head, ruffling his hair.

Toby grinned, hugging it. “Thank you!” He said, before crashing forward and pulling Charles in a hug. Samuel couldn’t help but smile at the scene, before he disappeared inside to put away the flowers.

Charles was something else, and for the better. He was still nervous about dating a guy, his Catholic morals complaining. But the church was changing, and if this is how the man treated him, well… he couldn’t regret giving the man a chance.

He was a good influence on Toby too. Very caring, he seemed pious, and he had good intentions. Beyond that, even though he hardly knew his son, he was good with kids, and Toby seemed to enjoy him. Besides, he even thought about Toby when he got him flowers.

Samuel smiled, pressing a hand to his heart for a second. Maybe this would be something amazing. 


	9. John Laurens x George Washington: "Is it possible to love too much?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts  
> Prompt: "Is it possible to love too much?"

"Is it possible to love too much?" John asked, his voice soft as he stared at George. They were snuggled up underneath covers in the bed, face to face as they had their nightly pillow talk.

George softened, his mind going back to John’s previous relationships and the messes they were. He scanned through all the insecurities John had, how scared he was of commitment initially, how hesitant he had been with George. He gently reached over, taking John’s hand and giving it a kiss. “Too much?” He asked for a second, thinking about it. “I don’t think so. I think it’s a matter of loving the wrong person, or them loving you too little,” George said finally, nuzzling John’s hand affectionately as he looked at him.

The South Carolinian smiled a little at the affection, scanning George’s face. “That makes sense,” he said, his voice soft.

“Are you worried about it?” George asked John, squeezing the other’s hand.

John blushed a little. “I- I don’t know how to put it,” he said, thinking for a second. His blood started to go cold as he contemplated explaining that he could see himself falling further for the man in front of him, but that would be giving George a lot of power over him. He frowned. “I just am worried that if I fall too far in love with somebody,” namely George, but he felt so awkward he couldn’t bring himself to use the name, “that I’ll do something wrong and they’ll leave,” John said finally.

It was a reiteration of his insecurities, George knew that by now. Countless relationships had broken him, and to John it seemed like the second he fell in love they’d leave. The South Carolinian admitted that he had fallen fast and that that could be a cause, but no matter what the cause was, the effect of this had been John’s guardedness and fear. George wished that he could wipe John’s slate clean so the younger man could have some of the hope back, and some more trust. Sure the other would have lost some of the knowledge he gained, whatever that specifically was, but it broke his heart every time he heard any reiteration of his distrust.

George filled in the somebody. “I promise, John, you won’t fall too far for me.” He wrapped his arm around John, gently pulling him closer. He looked in the other’s eyes, pitch black from the dark in the room. “I’m not gonna just up and leave. Nothing will happen. I want you to be able to love however you want to, okay?” George asked tenderly.

John’s cheeks grew warmer as he stared, nodding slightly. But his mind easily overtook that, because how could he trust George? Sure, he seemed trustworthy, but didn’t the rest? Okay, not all of them. And sure there were some warning signs, but what if there’s warning signs with George? Like how far out of John’s league he was? The younger’s eyes dimmed a little as he looked away.

George rubbed John’s arm, gently trying to pull him into eye contact. “On my mother’s life, John, you can love how you want,” George squeezed his arm.

John looked at him again, locking eyes. He stared into them for a moment. “You’re so out of my league,” he sighed.

George pulled him into some cuddles. “Are you kidding? You’re out of my league. You’re young, smart, sexy, funny, kind, and so caring. Not to mention adorable. You’re the complete package,” George complimented.

John’s face flushed again, not expecting that. He hugged George, kissing his cheek. “Says the man who cooked me dinner after a one-night stand.”

George laughed at that, kissing John’s cheek. “Oh hush, that was nothing.”

John laughed too. “Are you kidding me? That was classy as fuck.” John grinned, leaning back to look at George’s face. He pressed a kiss to his lips, before settling back down. He yawned, cuddling up again.

George softened once more, petting John’s head as he watched the other grow more tired.

“Thanks, by the way,” John said sleepily as George soothed him with his pets. The younger was already leaned up against him, his body practically limp with exhaustion. “You’re something else.”

George smiled. “You keep telling me that,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to John’s cheek before he wrapped the blankets around them. “But you’re pretty wonderful yourself, John,” He murmured.

He was so lucky. He settled down for bed finally, holding John close for comfort, glad to know the man he was falling in love with was safe. He dozed off shortly, returning to a peaceful bliss.


	10. Hercules Mulligan x Gilbert...Lafayette: Drawing each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is drawing each other. This one got long

“I can’t believe we’re doing zhis,” Lafayette laughed, looking at his scribbles. Maybe he could go for a Picasso look. Like a preschooler Picasso look.

“Oh c’mon, it’s fun,” Hercules urged, a wide grin taking his face as he looked at his love.

“Maybe for you,” Lafayette stuck out his tongue. “Babe, zhis is going to be… I’m gonna take some artistic merit on zhis one,” he laughed.

Hercules joined in with the laughter. “Oh yeah?” He grinned wide, looking up from his drawing appreciatively. He loved that man so much.

“Yeah,” Lafayette made a face, before releasing that gorgeous laughter again. “I did not take enough art credits for zhis.” 

Hercules laughed again, shaking his head. “I love you.”

“Je t’aime aussi,” Lafayette winked.

Hercules’ cheeks warmed at that. Lafayette knew exactly how to push his buttons, that was for sure, but he promised he would be patient. He’d have plenty of time to sate his sex drive later. He grinned, going back to his drawing.

Lafayette giggled at Hercules’ reaction, working on his own with a mischievous smirk.

Hercules looked at him again, chuckling. “You’re a handsome devil, y’know that?”

“You’d never let me forget, mon petit chou,” Lafayette grinned wide.

“Good, good,” Hercules grinned. “You know what’s the best part about this?” He ventured.

“What?” Lafayette amused him, a little coy smile on his face. He’d learned to detect a lead up.

“I get an excuse to stare at you,” Hercules grinned.

Regardless of his expectations, Lafayette found his cheeks getting warm and he smiled. “You’re too sweet,” he said happily, blowing Hercules a kiss, to which the other man chuckled.

“Babe, I’m gonna give you the sickest outfit.”

“Oooh, have you started yet?” Lafayette laughed.

“Mm, why?” Hercules asked, a grin spreading on his cheeks. He’d started a little something, but he could edit it, it was just a vest after all.

“I want you to make me zhe gayest pride outfit you can,” Lafayette laughed again.

Hercules laughed too. “By gay do we mean wholesome or slutty?” He clarified.

“Slutty but wizhin your comfort. And like, if we walked down a street and a kid saw us it wouldn’t be a crime,” Lafayette expanded, chuckling.

“Babe I would never have you show  _ that _ much,” Hercules chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s for the bedroom,” he winked, his cheeks warm.

Lafayette laughed. “I suppose it is,” he winked. “Speaking of, if you make me a good pride outfit you get free reign tonight.”

Hercules sucked in air with anticipation, and he nodded diligently. “Just don’t get any cuter sittin’ there,” he teased, eyeing up Lafayette for a moment as he made a mental plan for the night. He didn’t mind designing outfits for Lafayette anyways. The man was gorgeous, he had a fashion sense, and he appreciated Hercules’ work. Besides, he always cooed over his drawings.

He was so supportive.

So when he put his pencil to the paper he did it with confidence and an eagerness. 

“I should make both of our pride outfits,” Hercules said, a grin on his face.

“Are you serious?  You don’t actually have to do zhat! I just wanted to see what you’d put me in for pride!”

“I know,” Hercules grinned. “But you’d look so  _ good _ , and I’d be able to say you’re wearing my clothes and I bet you’d like it. Besides, it would be cute. I could make them matching.”

“So long as it’s nozhing wizh an arrow,” Lafayette said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. He hated those stupid couple t-shirts, especially the ones that said “I’m with stupid”. Because they were both stupid. For wearing that.

Hercules scoffed, reeling back a little. “You think I’d put some kinda tacky arrow on you, babe? I have standards.”

Lafayette laughed.”Okay, yes you do. I just hate zhose shirts”

“I’m glad you do, babe,” Hercules grinned.

“Oh? Am I fashionable like you now?” Lafayette laughed.

“You’re pretty fashionable in general,” Hercules winked, a grin on his face again. “My handsome man.”

“Mon beau prince,” Lafayette winked.

Hercules blushed again, turning to his drawing with a grin. “If you keep on distracting me I’ll never get done,” he teased.

“Uh!” Lafayette huffed, crossing his arms before laughing. “Fine,” He submitted, letting them both work on their drawings.

About an hour later Hercules was finally done, though Lafayette had finished thirty minutes prior to that. The Frenchman didn’t mind being early, he enjoyed watching Hercules work and someone had to keep Alex and John from becoming even more of messes than they already were.

Hercules pulled the drawing off of the sheet. “Are you ready?” He asked Lafayette.

The Frenchman started, looking up with a grin and pulling his own from the canvas. “Yes sir,” he said diligently with a grin.

“Alright then!” Hercules chuckled, turning it around with a flourish. Lafayette did the same, though he was more distracted with Hercules so it didn’t quite have the same dramatic effect as he was known for.

Lafayette studied the paper for awhile, before squealing in delight. “I love it!” He beamed, rushing over. 

“Ah, the art! Okay let’s set those down,” Hercules chuckled. He did want to preserve Laf’s piece anyways. He loved it, despite the shaky lines and everything. Once the art was safe he hugged his love, pulling him into a kiss.

Lafayette eagerly kissed back, happy to treat Hercules after his amazing job. “I love it, baby,” he said to his man.

Hercules grinned. “I love yours too.” He said warmly

“Mine?” Lafayette laughed. “Are you sure?” He teased.

Hercules nodded happily, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I love yours,” he said sincerely. 

“It’s not good zhough!” Lafayette laughed.

Hercules chuckled, shaking his head. “It is to me,” he leaned over, giving Lafayette a little kiss. “I love it,” he said truthfully.

Lafayette chuckled. “You need art standards.”

Hercules laughed at that. “Just accept my love,” he pouted.

Lafayette grinned. “Alright, fine,” he pulled Hercules into a little kiss.

Hercules immediately lightened up. Once they pulled away he grinned. “Now you promised me a night in the bedroom?”

Lafayette giggled at that. “I suppose I did,” he grinned. “Guess I’d better live up to my promises,” he winked.

Hercules grinned wide, pulling him into a kiss. “I like the sound of that,” he murmured, starting to lead them back to their bedroom.


	11. Laurens x Washington: Scar Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is scar worship.  
> I also wrote a few sentences yesterday about cuddling if you guys think it's worth my posting

John looked at the expanse of the man in front of him. He was breath taking. Well earned muscle showing clear as day through the splattered skin. His hands began tracing the scars there, a visual reminder of the shit George had gone through as he tried to ascend to a higher military rank. As disappointing as that was for George, John couldn’t say he regretted he didn’t make it in the end. If he hadn’t have left he wouldn’t be here in front of him.

But each story was a memory. A painful one, but one that was proof of him surviving. That was it, George was a survivor. John’s hands ran up his chest as he looked at them, entranced. He moved a little closer.

“You’re beautiful,” John said, his voice betraying his admiration He leaned over, gently beginning to press kisses to the scars.

George felt his cheeks heat up at the escalation, his heart speeding up in his chest. The praise was unexpected, honestly. He had amused John when he requested to watch him, though he was not doing much, but the kisses quickly grabbed his attention. And now here he was.

“What are you doing?” He asked softly, watching the man in front of him as he spread his praise to his scars.

“Appreciating,” John pressed another kiss to a scar. “You and what you’ve lived through, and,” he kissed a scar again, “Your story.”

George blushed, unable to hold back a smile as he decided to refrain from telling John that the one he just kissed had come from accidentally scraping his chest on a bunk bed ladder as he tried to get down too fast. This man… he loved this man.


	12. Hercules Mulligan x Gilbert... Lafayette: Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 007: "I'm cold. Come closer."  
> http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts

"I'm cold. Come closer," Lafayette shivered, his clothes caked in frozen mud. Mud that was beginning to thaw on Hercules nice carpet. 

The tailor quickly took action, grabbing a warm wool cloak. He closed the door, drawing the curtains as he ordered the other to strip in the doorway. 

A blush would’ve rose to the other’s cheeks if the mood hadn’t been set as serious, after all changing in front of men wasn’t a strange thing to him anymore. Those types of privacy had long since been forgotten to the cruel battlefront and its strange, though efficient ways. So Lafayette stripped, quickly wrapping the coat around himself. He tried not to get his muddy hair on the cloak, but by now he was shivering so hard he shook.

Hercules grabbed more warm clothes, making sure he had wool socks, some warm pants, and a long sleeve shirt. Lafayette complained gruffly about taking off the cloak for the shirt, but he took Hercules’ advice anyways. 

But he was still shivering.

“I’m cold,” he said.

Hercules frowned. That hurt him, for some reason, the fact that Lafayette was suffering, that is. He sat him on a loveseat in his workroom, grabbing some wool blankets. He moved to tuck Lafayette in, but the other patted the seat next to him. He stared at Lafayette for a moment, looking at him before he sat beside him. 

Lafayette pressed against him, his fingers ice as they gently rested on his chest. Hercules wrapped them both in blankets, before checking Lafayette’s temperature. It was a little hot. He pulled Lafayette a bit closer, pressing against him and taking his hands as he tried to warm the other up.

By the end of the night they’d both fallen asleep, Lafayette’s head rested on Hercules’ chest as they stayed warm, cuddled under warm blankets.

 


	13. John Laurens x George Washington: "I can't stop thinking about you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is: "I can't stop thinking about you"  
> Not my best piece but oh well  
> http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts

"I can't stop thinking about you,” Laurens said gravely, wringing his hands as he took a deep breath.

“Why do you say it like that?” George asked, his voice soothing as ever. He gently put a hand on John’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

John just curled into himself more. “Because…” he hesitated. “Because it’s going to doom us. It’s going to doom me.”

George leaned over, gently putting a hand on John’s knee as he attempted to make eye contact. “What do you mean by that?”

“I-I mean, I mean that… If I, I’m, ugh, how do I say this? If I keep thinking like this… well, I… I’m going to fall in love with you. And when that happens it’s all over,” John said, the grief in his voice making George’s heart fill with pain.

George squeezed John’s knee. “What do you mean it’s all over?” He asked, trying to stay calm, to stay soothing. He hoped he could bring John back down to reality, and maybe restore some hope.

John sighed. “I mean that if that happens then it’ll all come crumbling down. It’ll be ruined.”

“Why would that happen?” George asked gently.

John’s face shifted to a more intense pain, and then to an annoyance. “Because it always happens and it’s always going to happen so we just- if we want to continue we may as well stop this until I can just stop feeling this way. Because I’ll ruin it somehow or you’ll see something in me or some other bullshit excuse.”

George felt his pain as the words flowed from John’s lips, and they vice-gripped his heart. He wanted to be different. “How do you know if you don’t try?” He said finally.

“Because it’s happened before,” John answered easily.

“I’m not the same men as before, though. It’s like you say, I’m something else. I don’t want to do that to you. I don’t want to hurt you. I’m not saying we have to end up together if that’s not what you want, but… I don’t want to lose you, and I… I care about you. I want to try this if you’re interested. We can go slow- as slow as you want. I don’t expect you to trust me… but… you deserve someone, John.”

“Not someone on your level.”

George’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “My level? Honey, you’re on a way higher level than I am,” he said sweetly, a warm smile on his face.

John blushed a bit, shaking his head. “I’m not that special.”

George immediately jumped on the opportunity. “I think you are.”

John just paused, smiling a little as his shoulders slumped. “That’s sweet.”

George smiled. “I know it’s scary for you, you’ve gotten hurt, it sounds like many times… but you don’t have to be alone. Just, would you be willing to try this one time? We’ll go as slow as you want.”

“...Why do you care?” John asked finally.

George thought about it, taking John’s hands. “Because I can’t stop thinking about you.”


	14. John Laurens x George Washington: "I want to hear you sing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I want to hear you sing."  
> http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts
> 
> Kinda meh but I'm tired

"I want to hear you sing," George said suddenly, still sitting next to John on the couch. It sounded almost like an epiphany, and it caught the man next to him off guard. 

“What? Sing? Me?” John asked, furrowing his brow.

“Yeah, you remember when I heard you in the shower? I still have it in my head. You’re really good. I want to hear you sing again.”

John’s cheeks warmed. “I’m not that big of a deal. It’s not that good,” he said dismissively.

“Well I think you are, and I really enjoyed it,” George took his hand gently. “Please?” He implored.

John rubbed the back of his neck with the free hand, a little nervous. What if he thought he was better on the phone? He probably hasn’t practiced… what if he humiliates himself?

George looked at John, before light bulbs went off in his head on how to sweeten the deal. “What if I sing with you?”

John looked up to him, surprised. “You want to sing with me?” That made his heart warm for a second, and he could only shake his head at himself that he didn’t pursue music if it made him feel like this. But then again, security.

“I do,” George smiled.

John looked at him. “Oh… okay then,” he smiled. It felt better being in this with him. He’d get to see how George sang, it was an even playing field, and if he messed up, well, George would probably mess up too. “What do you want to sing?”

Throughout the next hour they covered classics to pop music and stuff from practically everything in between, enjoying each others’ voices and company. George was glad he got John to sing with him. John was glad he got to hear George sing. And it was nice to connect back with this again.


	15. George/John (Hercules and George talking): “He’s quite stunning, isn’t he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is: “He’s quite stunning, isn’t he?”  
> http://sentence-fragments.tumblr.com/post/128655641230/101-fluffy-prompts

“He’s quite stunning, isn’t he?” George said, watching John make a fool of himself with Alexander. But the way he looked at John… that was what said it all to Hercules.

“Are you getting attached?” He asked, just for confirmation at this point.  
George chuckled softly, shaking his head. “I’ve been attached for awhile now,” he said.

Hercules couldn’t help but smile. “You know, you’re something different. I”m glad you’re here.”

“What’s with y’all and saying I’m different?” George laughed.

Hercules laughed. “I just… I can see you two together, and I can see how much you care for him. That means a lot… I really believe in you two. You have my trust and my blessing,” Hercules half-teased at the end, patting George’s shoulder.

George scoffed, amused. “Thanks. Means a lot from his squad’s dad as you kids say... “ He smiled again, looking back to John as he got lost in the boy, imagining them together in the future.


	16. John Laurens/George Washington: Soothing sleep (short)

John gasped, his eyes wide as he awoke. He felt around him, panicked as he searched for- his hand touched George’s hip. He relaxed a little, taking a deep breath.

George stirred a little bit, groaning.

“Shh, shhh shhh,” John cooed. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered quietly.

George grumbled softly, nuzzling his pillow before his arms wrapped further around John, holding him close.

John’s heart warmed, and he smiled, hugging George’s arms to him. “I love you,” he said quietly, for the first time to George. It would take time before he would dare say it to his face, but if things kept going like this, they’d get there.

 


	17. Washens: Drug problems and song based

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little drug addicted John drabble based very loosely on the song A Sadness Runs Through Him. I'm tired though, so if there are mistakes, whoops.

John was taking shaky breaths, nicotine, alcohol, and some pain killers ruled his world as he slumped against the wall from his bed. He had hidden most of the evidence, the painkillers hidden in his mattress, the cigarettes stored at another’s house (who also provided him a change of clothes), and the alcohol was long gone. But that didn’t mean the effects were.

John flinched as he heard the door close, and he heard the swift steps of the George that didn’t trust him not to do this anymore. He didn’t blame him. The sounds of doors swinging open was a chaotic sort of music, laced with a pure concern that a sober John might admire, but the current version was just inconvenienced by. Finally, John’s door swung open.

“Oh thank god you’re here,” George said. It was better than an alleyway after all, but, surveying John’s current status, not by much. He bit back a wave of disappointment. Why did he do these things to himself? Why did he love to ruin George’s trust in him? Why… why was he like this?

John looked at him, curling in on himself as the guilt started to settle in his stomach, ruining the high he’d worked so hard for. He slumped in on himself. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“You’re not,” George countered.

“Then give up,” John replied.

George was a little less surprised than he had been before as each time he heard it took away from the emotional response he’d normally have. “You need me,” George said.

“Who cares what I need?”

“I do,” George said sincerely.

“George. Just think about this.” That wasn’t a good sign. George immediately knew he would not want to think about it, but John’s lips parted, unfazed. “Can I even be saved? Can you save me at this point? And if I can’t be, what’s the point? And if I can, aren’t I a big enough burden? Would I even be worth it if you saved me?”

George was horrified, his stomach dropping. “Of course it’s worth it, John.  _ You’re _ worth it. It’s not- we can get through this. You can get better. You’re so smart, you’re worth it,” he said, failing to bite back the hurt.

John, on the other hand, could not hold back tears. “B-b-but,” he protested. “I-I just m-make everything hard,”  he began to cry, and George tried not to let his heart be torn into shreds.

The attempt failed with each sob that escaped John’s mouth, and within seconds he was in George’s arms. George gently rocked him, holding him close. “You’re worth so much. Everyone makes things hard. You’re worth it. You have so much ahead of you, John. I just, I want you to stop with these drugs.”

John cried harder. “I-I don’t- I don’t feel- I- the drugs, they help me. I don’t want to live without them,” he said, upset.

George rubbed his back. “John, I promise, it’s worth it. You need to come back to the world. I know it’s tough, and you’re scared, but I’m here for you, and I’ll be there for you.” He said, petting the ratty curls.  
John cried again, slumping into George. “I’m scared,” he said softly.

George held him. “I’m here,” he said softly.


	18. Washens: Daylight Savings Time

George jumped as his alarm blared at 5 a.m. It felt so much earlier, and blearily he rubbed his eyes.

John curled into a ball, groaning as he grabbed a throw pillow from the chair by their bed and chucked it at George for trying to wake up at 4 a.m.

“Hey,” George groaned, catching it. He set it aside, rubbing his eyes. He pulled out his phone. He didn’t usually feel this tired. Once it was opened, Google provided that it was daylight savings, meaning they lost an hour. George stared at his alarm, yawning. Screw it. He set his phone down, curling back into bed and wrapping an arm around John.

John sighed, relaxing again with a small smile.

George held him close, drifting back off to sleep again.

The pair woke up around 10, much later than George had intended, but the way John cuddled him while he was tired and slowly waking up from a weekend night made it worth it. Maybe he’d have to indulge and sleep in more sometimes.

George gave John a quick peck on the forehead, smiling a bit. He loved this man.


	19. Washens: "The world is a dangerous place"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/5c/30/d1/5c30d1f6f6443ab0100b2b69b85aff47--writing-prompts-dialogue.jpg  
> Here was the prompt I edited. :)

“You really shouldn’t be so trusting,” John sneered. “The world is a dangerous place.” 

George looked at him, gently putting a hand on his knee. “ _ You _ aren’t dangerous though.’

“You don’t know that, though,” John insisted. “You’re- you’re going to get hurt if you keep trying to be with me. I’m dangerous somehow.”

George rubbed his knee gently, capturing John’s gaze. He shook his head. “I have a good feeling about you, and my intuition is rarely off,” he said, squeezing his knee.

John blushed a little bit. “But your intuition  _ could _ be off. Besides, there are other people that you’d have a good feeling about I’m sure.”

George shook his head. “I have a good feeling about you, John. I want  _ you _ . I’m not naive. I don’t expect this to be easy, but that’s okay. The best things in life take effort, and I want you to be one of my best things.”

John’s cheeks warmed as he curled in on himself a little bit, breaking eye contact. Something about that made him flustered. “Are you sure?” he finally asked, his heart starting to pound in his chest with nervousness.

“I couldn’t be surer. Please, just give me a chance,” he took John’s hand gently.

John hesitantly looked back, meeting his eyes once more. He searched them for a trap, but as he’d figured before, George was safe. And he wasn't naive, like he said. He was older. He knew what love is, probably better than John did. John nodded finally. If he was going to give anyone a chance anyways, it ought to be George.

George’s face lit up at that, and he kissed his hand, a grin on his face. “I won’t let you down,” he said, eager that he’d convinced him. That he’d won the man. That he would be able to make him smile and kiss his cheeks and hold him close when he cried. And he wouldn’t let him down, no matter what. Even when they fought he’d always be there for John. He’d be  _ different _ . 

_ He couldn’t wait to make memories with this man. _


	20. Laf/Herc: Spring

When the spring came was when Lafayette came back to life. He was sensitive to the winter chills, the sunshine in his nature cowering at the cold. And while Hercules was used to winter’s shitty weather, he understood his boyfriend’s plight and did his best to make it easier on his summer-loving man.

But winter was going away, and as it bid the nation adieu Hercules was overjoyed. Instead of cowering inside with a thousand layers on Laf was eager to get back out into nature, invigorated by the warmth around him. Hercules eagerly encouraged this, agreeing to go out with Lafayette as often as he could so they could enjoy the sunshine around them. Seeing the snow melt and the animals come back was pleasant. The world came back along with his Lafayette.


	21. James/Alex: "I'm sorry, I didn't know. He told me you were in the past."

_ "I'm sorry, I didn't know. He told me you were in the past,”  _ Alexander said. And honestly, James felt a little more than devastated. He looked at the man in front of him, his flushed cheeks and his embarrassed stance, and honestly,  _ it hurt  _ because he believed Alex.

“I understand,” James said eventually, pressing his lips together. “I guess I am… You, uh, you have fun with him.”  
“James, I’m not trying to steal him from you.”

“I know… but I don’t want him anymore,” he lied. Of course he wanted him. But he didn’t want to want someone who didn’t want him. 

Alex rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I’ll, uh, I’ll tell him that… I’m sorry, James.”

James just shook his head. “Not your fault,” he said solemnly. “Good bye, Alex,” he closed the door after the man left, and broke down.


	22. John/Alex and John/George: "Perhaps you'll take me out one day - or do I have to make an appointment?"

The night was coming to a close, and John was disappointed. He really loved spending time with this Alexander guy- and he was hot to boot. Not to mention a lawyer.

John boosted up his confidence.  _ "Perhaps you'll take me out one day - or do I have to make an appointment?"  _ He asked smoothly, shooting the man a wink.

Alexander gave an awkward smile. “Well, I don’t know about take you out, but I’d love to see you again,” he said, slipping him his number, though the note above it read ‘let’s be friends!’.

Needless to say, John was disappointed.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

George hadn’t been so entranced by another man in years. Just one night in a bar and John seemed to meet- and, well, exceed practically every hope of his. He was more than interested, and John seemed to be in the same boat. 

So George thought he’d give it a try.

“Hey, I know this might be weird since we just met, but we really seem to be having a good time… maybe I could take you out?” He said, his heart pounding in his chest with his nerves.

John’s cheeks warmed and his eyes lit up as he nodded. “I’d love that,” he grinned.


	23. John, Lafayette, and Hercules Friendship: “You've taken him back? You can't be serious?”

_ “You've taken him back? You can't be serious?”  _ Lafayette looked at John in shock.

John cowered into himself.

“Seriously, John, you two were a train wreck. It’s not meant to be,” Hercules said sternly.

“Then what is meant to be?” John snapped.

Lafayette sighed, sitting by him. “You can’t give up already, John,” He wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

John slumped against Lafayette’s shoulders. “I don’t want to end up alone.”

“I know you don’t… and you won’t, John. Just a little faith.”

John gave Lafayette a weary look. “That’s easy to say when you’ve already found your someone.”

“John,” Lafayette scolded, frowning.

John slumped, leaning against Lafayette. “Okay, I’m sorry” He said softly.

  
  



End file.
